


Better Place (Since You Came Along)

by Spacecadet72



Series: I Am Always Gonna Love You [1]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Harlan Thrombey Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Marta Cabrera, famous private detective, and her partner, Benoit Blanc, investigate a new case.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: I Am Always Gonna Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205921
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Better Place (Since You Came Along)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TacoCat19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoCat19/gifts).



> This was prompted by TacoCat19 a while ago, and I finally wrote it, partly because it was her birthday earlier this week. :D Happy (Belated) Birthday!! I hope this only adds to your long birthday weekend! 
> 
> I have several stories I need to work on first, but I have added a couple of one-shots set in this 'verse to my To Write list, because I love this version of them a lot. :D
> 
> I included the below graphic to help visualize their general ages in this fic. Marta was aged up using the faceapp.

“Detective Blanc, thank you so much for coming.”

Benoit kept a polite smile on his face as he shook hands with the middle aged man in front of them. “Mr. Blanc, if you please,” he said, suppressing a sigh as the much too familiar encounter began. He gestured to Marta. “You know Ms. Cabrera by reputation, of course.”

Even with Marta by his side, with her decades of experience and a much more publicized career, some people assumed he must be in charge just because of his gender and the color of his skin. He turned to Marta as he pulled a small notebook and pen out of his jacket pocket, a hint of mischief coloring his smile. “Ms. Cabrera, would you like me to take notes while you conduct the interview?”

She kept her expression neutral, but he could see the affectionate and amused exasperation behind her eyes. “Thank you, Mr. Blanc.”

Marta began asking questions, and Benoit made sure to redirect to her expertise any time the client seemed to be focusing too much on him.

After they had finished their preliminary questioning, the client left them to look around the house to look for clues. There was no murder this time, only an attempt at it. Benoit may dislike their client, but that did not mean he was not going to do his job and find the culprit, hopefully before another attempt.

“You need to stop that,” Marta murmured as she took in the room. “We’re partners. You don’t work for me.”

Benoit shrugged. “I was simply correcting an inaccurate assumption that I was in charge.”

Marta rolled her eyes, a soft smile playing on her lips. “No one’s in charge.”

“You have decades more experience than I do, Sherlock. They’re not assuming I call the shots because of my knowledge.” He shook his head. How could people not immediately see how amazing she was? Anyone who hired them must be at least passingly familiar with her career.

Her smile became a smirk. “Are you calling me old?”

Benoit huffed out a laugh. “I was talking about your work experience.”

“I know,” she said, taking a step closer and slipping her hand in his and giving his hand a squeeze. “I appreciate the gesture, but we’re partners.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said, exaggerating his accent, knowing it would make her smile.

She did not disappoint as she shook her head and took a step back as her hand slipped from his. “You’re ridiculous.”

He shot her an affectionate smile in return, and without needing to discuss it, they both moved to different parts of the room, taking note of anything that seemed useful.

He wished they could have stayed so close longer, that they could do more than just hold hands, but they were on a case, and PDA was not exactly professional. Not to mention that not everyone looked at their age gap positively. Which just made Benoit shake his head again, as he knew some of those people would have no problem if he was the older one in their relationship. But Benoit loved Marta and had no problems with dating an older woman.

He sneaked a look at her as she leaned close to examine a damaged part of the couch. She was entirely focused and he could practically see her mind analyzing what she saw. He had first seen that look just over two years ago, and had it only been that long since they had met? His former boss, mystery writer Harlan Thrombey, had hired her to investigate his own attempted murder. Benoit had recommended her to Harlan as he'd followed her career for years and knew she could solve the mystery.

She was beautiful, but it was her cleverness and justified confidence in her ability to find a solution to their problem that drew him in. Add to that her kind heart and Benoit had been a goner from the first hello. They had kept in touch, and soon he was assisting her with cases, during long phone calls that were often more personal conversation than shop talk. Assisting became something more, both professionally and personally. As much as Benoit had enjoyed being Harlan's nurse, this was the kind of career he had dreamed of as a child and he had not hesitated before accepting Marta's offer to be her partner. Harlan had been rooting for them from the start, and Benoit was not sure Harlan would have forgiven him if he had turned her down.

Taking one last look at the look of concentration on her face, he turned back to his own investigation. The state of the room clearly indicated a struggle, and only their client's quick pressing of his panic button saved his life, even if the perpetrator had escaped. Benoit noted the condition of various pieces of furniture and other items, but nothing seemed particularly helpful at this point.

"Benoit, come look at this."

He turned to see Marta was crouched near the far wall and walked over to join her. "What is it?"

She pointed at several strands of hair lying on the floor.

"Well, wasn't that nice of the culprit to leave that for us?" he murmured as he leaned closer to get a better look. The hair looked to be about seven inches, too long to be their client, and the wrong color and length to be his wife or daughter’s. It was a solid clue, and would hopefully bring them even closer to the perpetrator's identity.

She nodded as she took a picture. He pulled a small plastic baggie out of his jacket pocket and carefully placed the hairs inside.

"Did you find anything?" She asked as he pocketed their evidence.

He shook his head. "I took note of everything that seemed out of the ordinary, but I'm not sure it will be helpful yet."

"Other than the hair, I didn’t notice anything useful either," she said with a nod. "I don't think there's much more for us here."

He was glad to leave. As much as he loved his job, and investigating with Marta, there was that tinge of dislike sitting in the corner of his mind.

They said their goodbyes to the client and explained that they would be following up on a lead and updating him as they had more information. They would most likely need to return to look over things again as more puzzle pieces fell into place.

As they got into the car, Marta in the driver's seat, he moved his hand to rest gently on her leg.

She shot him a smile and slipped her hand into his. "I was going to drop off the hair at the lab, but after that, did you want to get dinner?" The sun was beginning to set, and in the liquid gold lighting she looked especially beautiful.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," he said, running his thumb over the back of her hand.

She glanced at him and her expression was soft. He kept looking at her, even after she turned her attention back to the road.

His phone beeped a text notification and he pulled it out of his pocket, smiling as he saw Harlan’s name on the screen. “Harlan wants to know if we can join him for a late dinner. Apparently, he has something he wants to discuss with us.” He shook his head fondly at the dramatics of his former employer. Not that Benoit could judge anyone for being dramatic.

“That sounds ominous,” Marta said with a smile, one eyebrow raised.

Benoit huffed out a laugh. “It is Harlan. What do you say, Sherlock? Do you want to hear what Harlan has to say?”

“I doubt either of us could leave such a mystery for long.”

Benoit messaged back their acceptance, idly wondering what Harlan would tell them. He had already named Benoit as sole heir, and after that bombshell, it was hard to think what other surprises Harlan might have up his sleeve. But then, if anyone was up for the task, it was Harlan Thrombey.

They arrived at Harlan’s house half an hour later, and after greetings and small talk were finished they sat down for dinner, and Harlan looked at the both of them with an eager expression. "I suppose you're both wondering why I asked you here."

Benoit and Marta nodded.

"I'm working on a new series." Harlan paused, letting the statement hang in the air for a moment. "About the two of you."

Benoit’s eyes widened. This was not what they were expecting.

"About us?" Marta asked, her surprise clear in her tone.

Harlan nodded. "Obviously, the characters would have different names, and they wouldn't be carbon copies of you, but I think a series about a private investigator couple would make for excellent stories. But I will only pursue this with your permission."

Benoit looked at Marta, trying to gauge her reaction. It was clear that she was looking to him for the same reason. Reading the tentative acceptance in her eyes, and knowing she saw something similar from him, he nodded before turning to Harlan. “We’re flattered, Harlan, and Marta and I will need to discuss this further, but it’s an interesting idea.”

“Of course, you should talk it over. I have notes for some plot ideas I can share.”

The conversation turned to other topics, such as past cases, and other books Harlan was working on.

There was something so comfortable and familiar about dinner with Harlan and Marta. With little to no biological family left, these people were his family and he was so grateful for them.

All too soon, with dinner having been cleared away hours ago, it was time for Marta and Benoit to go home. With their hands intertwined and keeping close to each other, they walked outside.

"What do you think of Harlan's new series?" Benoit asked as they reached the car.

Marta paused and turned to him, her expression thoughtful. "I'm definitely intrigued by it. I have to admit I never thought someone would base a book character on me."

"Even with everything you've seen and done?" Benoit asked, stepping in closer.

She looked up at him, and nodded. "It just never occurred to me, and maybe it should have knowing Harlan," she said with a light laugh. "I'm glad it would be about both of us, though."

"Why do you say that?"

She glanced away for a moment, clearly remembering something. "I love my career and where I've been and what I've seen and experienced, but traveling all over and seeing the worst of humanity?" she shook her head. "It was sometimes a little lonely, that's all. It's better with two. I like the idea of these characters having that too."

He reached his hand up to cup her cheek. "We do make a good team," he said, his voice dropping to a low murmur.

She nodded, a hint of a smile on her lips. "We do." She leaned up to press her lips to his. He did not think he would ever tire of kissing her, as his arms went around her waist, and her hands went to his hair. He pulled her closer to him and the kiss deepened for several moments, before she pulled back with a soft smile.

"It's late," she said as she took a step back. "Let's go home."

He nodded. Soon they were in the car and driving away, and there was something so peaceful about the silence that filled the car. He recalled her comment on loneliness, and couldn't help but draw comparisons to his own past, even working for Harlan. But turning his head to look over at her, her face only partially illuminated by the moonlight, that was not his life now.

"I love you," he said, not willing to go another moment without saying it.

A surprised, but pleased smile bloomed across her mouth as she shot him an affectionate glance. "And I love you." Her words were quiet, not from a lack of feeling, but rather because of it.

She quickly turned her attention back to the road, and he turned his head forward as well, settling back into his seat. He would be glad to be home, but moments like these held their own sweetness he did not want to miss.


End file.
